High Order of Telepathy
The High Order of Telepaths is a sovereign power with posts in most civilized regions of the world. Originally founded to promote the teaching of mentalism, it has grown into a world-wide communication and financial institution. Founded in Helatia, the Order still has its headquarters there. Referred to as the Cathedral, this installation serves as a regional relay center, houses the organization’s top leaders, trains many of the new members, and safeguards incredible sums of money. Membership in the High Order of Telepaths is limited to those capable of using mental powers. Rigorous testing is done on those students applying for membership. Although the Order was established to train those that had not been exposed to mentalism, it is much more common for membership to be offered to friends and family of present members before others. All members must have some telepathic proficiency. Membership can be revoked, and rogue telepaths are harassed by full members. The High Order of Telepaths is not a religious organization. In fact, most members claim to be atheists. The teachings of the Order say that through the proper use of the mind, anything is possible. This makes gods unnecessary to their way of thinking. The High Order has a rigid hierarchy. The High Adept sits at the top of the pyramid. Beneath him are the managers, referred to as Adepts. Clerics supervise the lower ranks and report to Adepts. Brothers are those workers within the Order who have passed all their tests for the first year. They are the equivalent of journeymen in most guilds, despite the quick time. Trainees who have been with the Order for less than a year are referred to as Initiates. Initiates are not technically members of the Order, but will be if they can pass the tests into Brotherhood. Due to the fact that all telepathy relies on the use of a common language, all members of the High Order speak Xadras. The Order consists of an extensive series of relay telepaths all using the telepathy to communicate. With offices in most major towns and all major cities, the Order is able to send messages across great distances. Fees for such messages are based on the number of relay stations through which they must travel and their length (in ten word increments). Messages tend towards very simplistic sentences to keep the fees lower (similar to telegram messages today). A simple message going a hundred miles can cost as little as six silver coins. The High Order of Telepaths also runs a very efficient banking system. Through the use of their telepathy network, financial information can be passed from place to place. Through the use of codes and familiarity, a secure system is maintained. Such a transfer of funds is costly, but it does eliminate the threat of robbery and the time needed to transfer the actual coinage. The High Order will also exchange currencies in this manner at no additional cost, greatly justifying the expense. Category:Groups Category:Helatia